


A Stilinski-Hale Family Round-Up

by dizzzylu



Series: Marshmallow World (the mpreg 'verse) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzzylu/pseuds/dizzzylu
Summary: THIS IS NOT FIC.Figured I'd put together a quick summary of the Stilinski-Hale family makeup for those that are curious.





	A Stilinski-Hale Family Round-Up

So! Hi!

I figured if I was going to continue to write small bits and pieces from this universe, I should write up a thing to explain who all everybody is and where they fit in the family timeline.

This 'verse is canon compliant for about the first two seasons or so. I think I have a few mentions of Malia and Kira, but they don't factor in heavily, and I basically ignore season three and beyond, for various reasons.

I don't have specifics, but Stiles and Derek get together sometime after s2, so that when Stiles is a senior in high school, they are 5000% monogamous (STILINSKIS MATE FOR LIFE, YO).

Stiles gets pregnant at 18. I actually have this all written, the hows and whys and Stiles dealing with being pregnant during his first semester of college, but it isn't finished. I hope someday that I'm able to, because I really love it. Nikolas is their first child, a werewolf, born January 31, 2014. 

Fast forward a few years to January 10, 2018, and we get Andrew and Logan, twin werewolves.

After that, on February 1, 2021, Derek and Stiles have their first human child, Ben.

(Yes, I have head canons for why these birthdays are all grouped together. Maybe someday I'll share them ;P)

On May 3, 2027, Derek and Stiles have their first baby girl, Ava, also a werewolf.

August 8, 2028 brings them Kyle, another wolf. And human baby girl Zoe arrives on August 7, 2030.

I realize sixteen years is quite a gap between oldest and youngest, but it's not unrealistic. My oldest uncle and youngest aunt were eighteen years apart. And, according to my fuzzy math, Stiles would be around 36/37 when he gave birth to Zoe. But really, if you're looking for logic in fanfic where a werewolf gets his human boyfriend-cum-husband pregnant seven times, this might not be the place for you.

I know nobody asked for this, but if y'all have any questions, feel free to drop a comment. Who knows, questions could lead to more fic ;)


End file.
